Magic Lover
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Zatanna Zatara. ONE SHOT. Peter/Zatanna. Mención de Peter/Mary Jane. COMPLETADO.


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un crossover entre Spider-Man y Justice League protagonizado por Peter Parker y Zatanna Zatara.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Disclaimer****: **_**Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Magic Lover<span>"**

Spider-Man x Justice League

Crossover

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p><em>Creado: 0707/2013_

_Finalizado: 18/08/2013_

_Corregido: 06/07/2014_

_Editado: 05/09/2015_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eter Parker siempre fue considerada una persona solitaria, al menos desde una perspectiva externa y como Spider-Man no era la excepción.

Confundido como una amenaza por algunos. Alabado por otros. Neutrales en su mayoría, Spider-Man mantuvo un record casi inigualable de efectividad. Al parecer, solo Batman y Superman estaban tan pendientes de sus actividades de súper héroes sin que eso no diga que los demás héroes sean menos.

Sin embargo, no quería decir que todo fuera bien para Spider-Man. Solo sabido por algunas personas las pérdidas personales que sufrió pero que no le impedían seguir adelante.

Un claro ejemplo de ello fue la legendaria pelea entre él y el Duende Verde que culminaría con la muerte de Mary Jane Watson y la desaparición de Norman Osborn, el enemigo que se encontraba bajo la máscara.

Fue un duro golpe. Norman Osborn era el padre de su mejor amigo y ahora él estaba devastado.

En cuanto a Mary Jane, era la mujer que amaba y con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida pero ahora ya no era posible por culpa de un maníaco megalómano y por supuesto, el hecho que él fallara como héroe.

Una herida que nunca iba a sanar del todo.

Luego de ello siguió un largo período de luto hasta que finalmente el primer gran cambio en su vida se dio.

Su tía May Parker, viuda de su tío Ben por culpa de otro error suyo, se volvía a casar nada menos que con Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo del excéntrico y playboy millonario Bruce Wayne.

Peter decidió no pensar mucho en ello y resumir que a consecuencia de la boda, May se mudó con Alfred a la Mansión Wayne y Peter aceptó la invitación de Bruce de continuar sus posgrados en ciencia en la Universidad de Gotham.

Allí Peter se recibió con honores. El hecho de no pasar tiempo como Spider-Man durante ese período y concentrarse en sus estudios, realmente surgieron efecto.

Sin embargo, su período de gracia sin ser Spider-Man duró poco. Durante su nueva estadía en Gotham conoció a Barbara Gordon, quien de casualidad descubriría su identidad como Batgirl y que ella como Batman sabía que era Spider-Man.

Eso le incomodó un poco. Aún a estas alturas nadie, salvo algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, sabía que Bruce Wayne era en realidad Batman. Aunque probó ser beneficioso en algo. Barbara era una chica increíble y en ocasiones gustaba de pensar que parecía una mezcla en cuerpo de Mary Jane y Debra Whitman, su otra amiga de la Empire State.

Incluso una vez tuvieron una cita, pero era sumamente raro y terminaron como los mejores amigos que compartían casi todo.

Al poco tiempo de su frustrada salida, Peter conoció a Zatanna. También fue con algo de suerte ya que en esos tiempos, Spider-Man se había unido a los Birds of Prey y trabajado en algunas misiones junto a Black Canary, Huntress y Batgirl.

La situación que lo llevó conocer a Zatanna fue cuando la hechicera vino a Gotham persiguiendo al criminal Mysterio al que todos creían que era un místico renegado tipo el Barón Mordo a quien Doctor Strange siempre enfrentaba. En realidad, era solo un chapucero pero una pequeña chispa entre Peter y Zatanna se había prendido.

Barbara sonrió ante la actitud de ambos y se alegró de por fin encontrar alguien que pudiera ser la chica de su mejor amigo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Barbara, a Peter le llevó un tiempo el querer invitar a Zatanna y la persistencia de Batgirl a veces lo ponía incómodo y él en el fondo, aún no se sentía listo volver a salir. Todavía no había superado la muerte de Mary Jane.

Fue su tía May quien lo terminó convenciendo. Ella también estaba preocupada por el hecho que Peter seguía en esa situación de dolor. Ella lo comprendía muy bien y por ello tuvieron una charla. Una de madre a hijo y que debía de hacerse por el bien de ambos, aunque de él especialmente.

Luego fue invitado a la Liga de la Justicia a instancia de Batman. Peter se sorprendió pero decidió aceptar y desde entonces su vida fue mejor como súper héroe.

Ahora más gente lo aceptaba y las editoriales de Jameson no molestaban tanto. En fin, para Peter fue como una epifanía donde decidió que ya era hora de regresar a Nueva York y enfrentar de nuevo lo que había dejado.

Estando en Nueva York, se encontró con que Zatanna estaba dando uno de sus show. Peter no iba a perdérselo y compró una entrada. Ella estaba espectacular y más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Al parecer, algo había en ella también porque cuando lo vio sentado en primera fila le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Tal vez Barbara tenía razón y debía arriesgarse. La vida de un héroe podía ser corta.

Después de todo, él tenía derecho a ser feliz, ¿no?

Apenas terminado el show, Peter se dirigió al camerino de Zatanna y ella le permitió entrar.

Estaba algo nervioso aunque ella no decía nada como esperando una reacción de él.

Fueron solo unos segundos pero juntó todo su coraje y lo hizo.

Zatanna mostró un deje de sorpresa por un instante pero no tardó en aceptar.

Sin saberlo del otro, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido.

Finalmente Zatanna se acercó y estampó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Spider-Man y le susurró al oído que aceptaría ir a cenar esa misma noche con él.

Peter la tomó de la mano derecha y ambos salieron cruzados de manos del camerino de la hechicera rumbo al restaurante e ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de los trabajadores de Zatanna.

Antes de salir, realizó un hechizo de cambio de ropa para que ambos estuvieran presentables.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
